The present invention is embodied in an aid which serves to train certain muscle groups of the human anatomy.
The personal appearance of certain individuals may be enhanced by holding the stomach in which, at least initially, requires conscious effort until such muscle control becomes automatic.
The present device, in one form, includes a band for placement about the lower torso with a segment of the band passing over the belly. Switch components on the band are arranged to establish an electrical circuit upon relative movement between certain of the components, to signal the wearer that muscle relaxation has occurred to the extent the belly is at least somewhat distended. An elastic portion of the band permits movement between switch components to establish the circuit to a signal generator to notify the user of the extent of muscle relaxation followed by remedial muscle control. The signal to the user has been found advantageously embodied in a vibratory mechanism to unobtrusively notify the wearer while concealing such notice to others.
Important objectives include the provision of a muscle training aid which is worn in a concealed manner which signals the wearer when a certain muscle or set of voluntary muscles have relaxed or involuntary muscles have tensed; the provision of a muscle training aid for wear in an inconspicuous manner about the abdomen; the provision of a muscle training aid which may be personally fitted to the wearer and accommodates an infinite number of waist sizes.